Not so different
by Luzychan
Summary: Serenity has to work on a school project with Kaiba! She also is dealing with a crush on Marik? What! Bakura is in the picture? Serenity sees Kaiba naked only with a towel to cover him! What's in store for her? Read more to find out!
1. Bathroom mistake

Me: Well this is my second story I've started and I hope you all like it!

Kaiba: You better!

Me: Kaiba, give it a rest!

Kaiba: Hmph! turns around and leaves

Serenity: I think he is happy you're writing this story about us but doesn't know how to show it.

Me: Yeah, well...oh well...anyways, ENJOY!

Chapter One

Serenity was so happy to be with her brother, finally, and to even be able to see again! That was more than she could ever ask for. Now she was going to high school with everyone else and able to interact with others without feeling weird for not having eyesight.

As usual Tristan was trying to invite her on dates and so was that dice guy. She only really saw Tristan though since the other guy went to work for Pegasus. She didn't have time for dating though and wanted to focus on school work. So far, she was the smartest in her class and next she was working on becoming the most athletic.

"Hey, sis, why didn't ya wake me up for school?" shouted Joey from the bathroom at 7:45am.

"Isn't it about time you become responsible, Joey?" she answered him from the kitchen as she packed her lunch. They were both like this a lot and teased each other a lot. Either way they loved each other dearly. "I'll go on ahead, Joey, you can get a ride from Tristan who is usually late, too." He answered an okay but sounded more like a "mfoay". It was probably because he was brushing his teeth.

She walked on ahead because the school wasn't far and bumped into Bakura.

"Ah, hello, love. It's nice to see you this morning," he greeted in his usual friendly British way. She smiled back at him and always enjoyed his company. He was a very friendly and kind, unlike his yami who was a brute and very selfish.

"Ready for our test, today?" she asked the albino.

"You know I am, Serenity. Are you?" Serenity nodded as her answer. They continued on talking about school and schoolwork until they reach the building. Bakura went to his first class which was Algebra II and Serenity went to hers which was Advanced Computers III.

There she took her seat next to Kaiba who always sat there silently never uttering a word to Serenity but only to ask her what the teacher said if he missed it which was a very rare occasion. He always got his work done because he was a genius. Everyone knew that and they all knew he was very rich to.

"Okay, today everyone is going to have to work with a partner and yes, I will be choosing them for you," the teacher announced followed by a loud groan from everyone.

"Jack with Mary…Ashley with Dylan…Susan with Matthew…and Kaiba with Serenity…" it kept going on but as soon as the teacher said her name, Serenity's eyes met Kaiba's and both knew they rather would have been with someone else. "Here's what you will all be doing. This project is due in three weeks, but I suggest you get started," the teacher finished then handed all the papers out.

"Okay, listen mutt's sister, I can probably get this done in a day but with you as my partner this may take longer so I suggest we get started as soon as possible. I don't see why I should waste my time here," he said.

Serenity's face was beat red with anger and embarrassment from the truth of it. The project was to build a video game for the computer using both female and male aspects. She hated the idea of it. They had to meet outside of school.

"Fine, let's hope you can stand my inferiority. As for me, the sooner we get this over with the better," she shot back. Kaiba smirked. _She has spunk; I'll give her that_ he thought.

The bell rang as Kaiba was about to say something smart to her and Serenity raced out of the room happy to be away from Kaiba. She planned on just giving some "female aspects" to Kaiba and allow him to do the rest so she wouldn't "slow him down". She ran into Yugi as she walked into her next class.

"Hi Yugi!" she said happy to be talking to someone other than Kaiba.

"Hi Serenity! Hey, Kaiba asked me to tell you something," he began. _Great, just what I needed_ she thought. She smiled though trying not to make Yugi feel bad. "He wanted me to give you this security card to let you in his house saying that he wants you to meet him at his house to work on the project no later than 6:00pm. I can tell you're not thrilled Serenity, so I'll make sure to give Mokuba a call and let him know you'll be there so you can feel more at home." I felt so grateful towards Yugi. He was always a nice guy.

"Thanks, Yugi," she said taking the card and giving him a thankful smile.

After school, Serenity decided to arrive early as possible. As soon as she got home she told Joey where she was going and he said he was okay without it but she knew he hated her going over there.

She arrived in front of the huge mansion and swiped her card on the door which allowed her in. As she walked in she looked around. Everything looked as if it were worth more than $5,000. It was incredible! She walked into the next hall where there was a door. She could hear a voice and then the door opened.

"Mokuba, where's my clothed? Did you take the-" It was Kaiba . . . and he was naked with only a towel wrapped below his stomach. He saw her and she froze in place though she felt like running.


	2. embarrassment and forgiveness

Me: WHOOT!! Chapter 2!! I feel so proud of myself! And I've already gotten three reviews! Here's to you Sakurelle, xXRoseGoddessXx, and especially to you Afiong Bassey!

Kaiba: Just three? You're pathetic.

Me: slaps him No one asked you! Besides, just one fan is enough to keep me going!

Kaiba: Hmph! rubs his cheek That hurt by the way.

Serenity: appearing out of no where I can take care of it for you!

Kaiba: Go away, mutt's sister!

Chapter Two

Serenity was blushing like crazy that her face resembled the color of a beat. Kaiba was just as red though whether it was out of anger or embarrassment, Serenity couldn't tell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he shouted.

"I-I-I was ju-" before she could finish, though, he went back into the bathroom and slammed the door on her. She turned and began to walk away, then she began running until she slipped on a banana peal which sent her tumbling and falling on her back.

"Ow!" she said.

"Haha! I got you again,bro-Serenity?!? I thought you were my brother! I'm so sorry!" It was Mokuba and he immediately helped her up.

"Thanks, Mokuba, it was really my fault. I shouldn't have been running…" she said letting her thoughts wonder back to the angry yet embarrassed Kaiba.

"Uh, Serenity, you okay? Really?" he said waving a hand in front of her. She shook her head trying to come back where she really was.

"Yeah, sorry, Mokuba. I better go," she said started to head for the door.

She was almost there when Kaiba suddenly appeared in front of her and stopped her dead in her tracks. She didn't know what to say or do. It would have been a lot easier if he wasn't glaring at her with his beautiful ice blue eyes. It didn't help that he was wearing his white uniform which looked amazingly good on him.

Finally, she did the only thing that occurred to her. She bowed her head and almost shouted, "I am so sorry, Mr. Kaiba! Please, I didn't mean to see you coming out of the shower with only a towel! I had no idea where to go! This place is just huge! Please forgive me!"

Kaiba looked taken aback. Meanwhile, Mokuba was laughing his head off when he heard the part about Serenity seeing him in a towel. Kaiba regained himself and coughed hoping to shut Mokuba up but only made him howl with more laughter. This pissed him off.

"Will you shut up already!" he shouted at Mokuba.

"Sorry, bro, but," he tried to contain his laughter, "it's just so funny!" He went back to howling with laughter. Kaiba ignored this and turned his attention to Serenity.

"Follow me," he said. "We should start on that project now."

She lifted her head and smiled up at him. She felt better he wasn't angry at her…that is from his usual angriness, which she was used to. _He is so different_ she thought. _He is too uptight and apparently filled with annoyance and anger that he doesn't have many friends_ she realized as they walked through the halls.


	3. the men's bathroom? Oops!

Me: You'll love this chapter for sure!

Serenity: Wow! Chapter three! That's very good! claps for me

Kaiba: Hmph…

Me: Oh, Kaiba, you really need to get out more.

Tea: We can help him! For together, nothing can stand against the heart of friendship!

Me: Ugh! Not the friendship speech again. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one! Thank you moonangel93, Sakurelle, Afiong Bassey, xXRoseGoddessXx, and codeblueeyes987 for your reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Three

"Watch your step," he said pointing at the banana peals on the floor. "Mokuba thinks it's funny to see his older brother slipping and falling down."

Serenity giggled thinking how funny it would be to see Kaiba fall. She quickly felt bad remembering how she felt when she fell over that banana peal Mokuba placed. She carefully stepped over each of them. Kaiba watched her out of the corner of his eye and saw how pathetic and helpless she looked as she stepped over each. She managed to miss one and fall on her back again.

"Ouch!" she cried. Kaiba sighed as he heard her fall.

"Hurry up," he said.

"Sorry," she said getting up quickly. Kaiba led her to a small workroom filled with books, two computers on each side, and a laptop in the middle. Serenity never saw such a place so richly filled.

"Before we begin I want to make it clear to you that if you ever mention about what you saw today to anyone, you and your whole family will regret it!"

"D-don't worry, Mr. Kaiba. I p-promise I won't," she said nervously while bowing almost apologizing again.

"Take a seat," he said pointing to one of the two chairs that were in the middle with the laptop. She did nervously feeling she might break something. Kaiba took the other seat and scooted over making it obvious he didn't want to be near her. "Let's begin."

After many hours on what the game would be about and how to come about it, Serenity suddenly saw the clock on the computer and stood up, "Oh my! It's 9:00pm already! I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but I have to go. My brother must be terribly worried about me!"

"Do you know your way out?" he said feeling relieved that she was finally leaving.

"Y-yes," she answered hoping she did and would not end up making the same mistake twice.

"Then, you may go and take this," he said handing her another security card. "I change my security system everyday," he explained. "Just in case."

She took it and bowed her head gratefully and left. She sighed with relief and luckily found her way out this time. Mostly because the banana peals showed her the way. She made sure to say goodbye to Mokuba.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, SERENITY?!?!" demanded Joey. "I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!!!"

"Calm down, Joey. We are almost done with the project and you won't have to worry about me going over there," she said quickly going into the kitchen to clean up the mess her brother made. He would not survive if she wasn't around.

"So," he said with a smile that meant he was up to something, "Got any dirt on Kaiba? What's his house like? Does he hide some bad things there? Come on, Sis, tell!"

Serenity laughed nervously remembering the bathroom incident. "Why Joey there's actually nothing wrong with Mr. Kaiba." Joey didn't buy it but let her off easy because he was tired and went to crash into bed.

The next day, Serenity was up and early as usual and left Joey's breakfast ready on the table. She walked with Bakura to school, only this time Bakura came to look for her to walk with him.

"It's nice of you to walk with me, love," said Bakura in his usual British tone. "It's a bit difficult for me to blend in after many of my classmates seeing how I act when my Yami took over. I think he's doing a bit better though."

"That's great, Bakura!" she said giving him a big smile only to make him smile right back.

When they got to school, they both went to their separate classrooms and she met up with her friend Tea.

"Hi Serenity! I heard you were at Kaiba's house. Are you okay?" she asked truly concerned.

"Yeah, it was just the stupid project we have to do for my computer class," she explained. She noticed Tea had been blushing. "What's the matter?"

"Oh my gosh, Serenity! You won't believe it! Yugi asked me to the home-coming dance!" she almost squeaked. This wasn't a surprise to her. She knew Yugi always had a crush on Tea. She could tell. "Has anyone asked you, yet?"

Serenity sighed before answering, "No, but I'll most likely be asked by Tristan." She liked Tristan as a friend but nothing more. Unfortunately, he was head over heals with her.

She caught Kaiba out in the hall from the corner of her eye with a girl. She motioned Tea to look and they both sneaked over to hear what was going on.

"Um…Mr. Kaiba, w-would y-you like to go t-to the h-homecoming d-dance with me?" the girl said very nervously.

Kaiba himself looked a bit nervous…but maybe it was annoyance? He finally said, "I'm sorry but I don't plan to attend. It's a waste of my time." He left her there standing shocked while he took his seat in their homeroom. Serenity wanted to slap him but went to comfort the girl with Tea instead who began to whimper.

"It's okay, Kaiba is just too uptight and doesn't know what he's missing," she said. She noticed Kaiba get up and walk out of the room. It was five minutes until class started. _Maybe he doesn't realize it_ she thought. She left Tea with the girl who seemed much better and followed Kaiba.

She lost him in one of the hallways and decided to go back into the homeroom. She saw Marik walk by who waved at her. She became self-concious since she always had a small crush on him. She went to the bathroom to check her appearance in the mirrors. When she walked in she saw Kaiba zipping up his pants and adjusting his belt.

"Wha…?" she began and noticed she had stepped into the men's bathroom.

Kaiba turned and saw her. They just stood there both of them most likely wanting to find a hole and burying themselves in it.


	4. Friendly face in Kaiba's mansion

Me: Sorry I took so long so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was kind of rushed because I wanted to put it up as soon as possible but I hope you like it! I was thinking of adding Kaiba's cousin in sometime.

Kaiba: Wait a minute…I have a cousin?! No one told me this!

Me: Shh!!! Don't give it away! slaps

Kaiba: Ow!! rubs is cheek

Serenity: I can take care of that for you!

Kaiba: NO!!! runs away

Serenity: Come back! I can heal it for you, sweety! rushes after him

Me: twitch Anyways, thank you xXRoseGoddessXx, Sakurelle, Afiong Bassey, and Dylislily for your reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Four

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" he shouted fiercely. Serenity was so frightened she felt frozen in place. "DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

This seemed to snap her back into reality and she turned and ran out of the boy's bathroom and even away from the school. She was so embarrassed; she didn't want to see him at all. She ran straight home and locked herself up in her room.

Joey finally came home after school and walked towards Serenity's room.

"Sis? Are you okay? I didn't see you at school today. Can I come in?" Joey asked from behind the door. He heard a click then cautiously opened the door and found Serenity crying into her pillow. "Serenity, what's wrong?"

"Joey…it's just that…I didn't mean to…it was an accident!" and she began to cry harder. Joey tried to calm her by patting her on the back. After she calmed herself she said, "I…I…saw him in the bathroom…I walked into the men's bathroom…on accident…" and then she cried again. Joey looked at her, blinked, and then laughed really hard. "W-what? You're making fun of me, Joey?"

Once he calmed, "No, of course not, Serenity! It's just that…" He burst out laughing. Serenity just stared at her brother as though he were crazy. He tried again once he calmed. "Sorry but it's just so funny! Especially since he must be feeling incredibly embarrassed now."

Serenity thought of this for a moment. She realized he was right and felt comforted by the thought. Joey smiled and Serenity felt so glad she had her brother to cheer her up.

Later on, the phone rang around dinner time which made Joey really upset. "What? Who would call during dinner time? That pisses me off!!" he said then answered the phone. "Yeah, what do ya want…you want to speak with my sister…who are you?" He gave up and gave the phone to Serenity.

"Hello? K-Kaiba!"

"Wheeler, we need to talk. Come over to my mansion immediately. If you have told anyone of what happened today, you are dead meat!" and then he hung up.

Serenity felt a little shaken and decided not to mention this to Joey who was obviously busy eating his food. He looked more like a duck though, never chewing his food and just swallowing it whole. She had to admit her brother was a bit pathetic but she loved him.

Serenity told Joey she was going out to visit Mai. He didn't argue since he really hoped she and Mai would become close friends because Serenity suspected he liked Mai. She rushed quickly to Kaiba's mansion not wanting to keep him waiting. Once she arrived she cautiously walked into the mansion.

"Hi Serenity! It's great to see you again," exclaimed Mokuba running up to Serenity and giving her a huge hug.

"It's great to see you too, Moky," she said calling him by his nickname. He smiled and she had always liked to call him that. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, big bro is in his computer room fixing some bugs in his new duel disk. It's pretty cool," he said excitedly. "Would you like something to drink or eat? We're out of bananas though…" he said chuckling about the last time when Serenity slipped on it.

"Is it okay if I go looking for him?" she asked uncertain if she really wanted to.

He nodded then explained, "Sure, all you have to do is go up the stairs and turn to your left. Then you go down the hall to the second to last room on the right. He should be in there."

"O-okay, thanks, Moky," she answered hesitantly and walked off in the direction he told her. She started off up the stairs and then turned to her left. She paused for a moment then continued all the way down the hall. She went to the second to last door on the left and knocked on it carefully.

"Come in," answered a cheerful voice. This definitely didn't sound like Kaiba but it was male…and sounded very friendly!

"Oh, hi, Serenity!" It was Marik! But what was he doing in Kaiba's mansion?


End file.
